fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinana
Kinana is one of the newest members of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former pet of Oracion Seis Member, Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee rather than as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Appearance ]] When she was transformed into a giant snake, her back was covered by violet scales and an egg shell-colored belly. Her eyes are green with black pupils.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 2 She was almost always in her snake form, but in battle, she spread a pair of bat-like wings, which allowed Cobra to use her as a flying means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17 Currently Kinana is a relatively short girl, and she is rarely seen without her overalls. She has a round face with short purple hair, often accompanied with a ribbon on her head. Personality Kinana has a habit of ending all her sentences with "''-kina''".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 History When she was young, she was turned into a snake by an evil Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after the master realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc "Cuberos" appeared with her owner Cobra when the Oracion Seis confronted the Light Team. When she and Cobra engaged Erza Scarlet in battle, Racer distracted Erza and she bit her, thus poisoning her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 When Nirvana's second stage was activated, she is shown with Cobra stopping Natsu Dragneel and Happy from reaching Brain. The two teams engage in a midair battle above Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 14-17 She did not do anything after Cobra's defeat, leaving her fate at the time unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 5-7 Tenrou Island arc Kinana later joins the Fairy Tail guild as a waitress, helping Mirajane with her work. While serving drinks, she laughs along with other guild members when she hears about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart. She later watches Erza Scarlet and Pantherlily's sparring battle and comments that it's dangerous. The next day, she is present during the announcement of the participants for the year's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 97 Current Magic and Abilities Kinana currently does not have any Magic Ability. However she is learning Take Over Magic. She is also a good singer. Former Magic and Abilities Wing Generation: Cuberos had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Cobra used her as a mount. Enhanced Strength: "Cuberos" had enhanced strength. She had enough strength to lift Cobra with relative ease. She also knocked Natsu backwards quite a distance with just a snap from her tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 Poison Generation: "Cuberos" had the ability to produce very deadly poisons. One of her poisonous bites could cause a slow and very painful death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 Cuberos was able to transform her poison into mist which served as a food source for Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 4-5 Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis (As Cuberos) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cuberos (As Cuberos) Trivia *Her Appearance is based off Hiro Mashima's assistant, Kina Kobayashi. However, her overalls aren't a frilly one. *In anime only it was shown that "Cuberos" was Cobra's pet during his childhood while he was a slave at the Tower of Heaven. However, this was before Cuberos was revealed to be Kinana.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains